De pérdidas y encuentros
by Simona Polle
Summary: El duelo es diferente para todos, pero a veces dos personas en luto pueden encontrarse y descubrir que son justo lo que necesitaban para sanar. *escenas de muerte explícitas, leer con precaución o saltarse los primeros dos capítulos*
1. Nymphadora

Ya que a _**Magia Liberal** _solo necesita un epílogo, decidí subir esta historia que es algo así como la continuación de **_"Compañías compatibles y parejas disparejas"_ **(pueden leerla en mi perfil o saltársela, no influye en la lectura de esta historia), serán 16 capítulos de Remus y Hermione superando momentos difíciles, ayudándose y encontrándoselo sin querer. Espero que esto sea rápido ya que todos los capítulos ya están planeados y espero me de tiempo para otras dos historia más complejas que ya están en proceso (_¡PRONTO!_)

Esta historia tiene _**escenas explícitas de muertes**_ (primeros dos capítulos) y sentimientos de duelo, por lo que espero que como lectores puedan decidir si es algo que les pueda afectar o no, por su edad o experiencias de vida. Si alguno se siente incómodo o necesita ayuda con estos temas, es bienvenido a escribirme un review o un mensaje directo.

Como siempre, les recuerdo que no soy millonaria, lo que significa que estos personajes no me pertenecen, no estoy lucrando con esto, solo disfrutando de libertad literaria.

Espero disfruten y me comenten que piensan.

* * *

**I NYMPHADORA **

Había perdido el contacto con Kingsley y Dora.

Habían decidido no separarse, luchar juntos contra los mortífagos, porque si se separaban era más probable que perdieran. Todo iba relativamente bien, dentro de lo bien que se podía estar en una batalla. Habían podido neutralizar a algunos magos, salvar a algunos compañeros y estaban trabajando muy bien como equipo, pero justo cuando estaban volviendo a la entrada del castillo un bombarda hizo caer una muralla. La pared le iba a caer encima, pero sus instintos actuaron mejor que su cabeza y su cuerpo saltó antes de ser aplastado.

Pero su amigo y su esposa estaban al otro lado de los escombros que la explosión había provocado. No le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de Dora en la batalla, aunque en realidad, no le gustaba que ella estuviera en la batalla y punto.

Sabía que era una bruja calificada, una auror que sabía cómo batallar y defenderse, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. A pesar de que sabía que ella no iba a aguantar quedarse con Andrómeda y Edward, no podía dejar de pensar que debió haberla dejado amarrada en casa, para asegurarse de que por lo menos ella sobreviviera.

Porque ya había aceptado que él podía morir, pero no aceptaba que su mujer sufriera el mismo destino.

Remus Lupin se levantó del piso y miró a su alrededor en busca de peligro, debía dejar de pensar en Dora y enfocarse en la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Sujetó su varita, activó sus escudos y sin mirar los escombros, empezó a lanzar los hechizos y maleficios contra los enemigos.

Las luces de las varitas iban y venían, chillidos de terror por todas partes y tuvo que detenerse al sentir el olor familiar. A pesar de no estar en luna llena, sus instintos estaban alerta, podía oler a otros hombres lobos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el escalofrío que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en la bestia que lo había convertido.

Fenrir.

No importaba si ya lo había enfrentado antes, era una reacción involuntaria al hombre lobo, como si esa bestia siempre fuese parte de sus pesadillas. No se dejó influenciar por esos temores, tenía que prepararse, porque sabía que Fenrir estaba muy cerca. Podía sentirlo, podía olerlo, podía saber que estaba acechando una presa y debía detenerlo.

Corrió hacía donde su instinto lo llamaba y se encontró con la terrorífica escena de una muchacha rubia en el piso, bajo la enorme figura de la bestia. Fenrir no parecía humano, el uso de la magia negra y todos los terrores que habían causado, probablemente lo habían encarcelado en una permanente figura semi-humana.

\- ¡Fenrir! - llamó antes de que atacara a la muchacha en el piso - ¡No seas cobarde! Vas contra una niña porque no puedes contra un mago de verdad.

Milagrosamente, funcionó.

Fenrir gruñó y fue directo hacía él, como un animal en rabia, olvidándose de la rubia. Remus que estaba listo utilizó su varita para hacer explotar el piso por donde la bestia corría, haciendo que se tropezara y sin saber lo que hacía, en una mezcla de venganza y supervivencia, lanzó un Avada Kedavra, directo hacía el monstruo que se preparaba para levantarse.

La luz verde chocó contra el rostro colérico de Fenrir y sus gruñidos desaparecieron. Esperó por un momento con la varita aun levantada, preguntándose si el hombre lobo iba a reaccionar y atacar, pero no paso nada. Era la primera vez que realizaba un imperdonable, nunca lo había intentado en realidad, porque para poder lograrlo, tenías que de verdad desear la muerte de alguien.

Sintió que lo llamaban mientras alguien lo tironeaba de la túnica para que se cubriera tras de una de las estatuas. Torpemente lo hizo pero solo pensaba en lo que acababa de pesar. Pensaba que iba a sentir algo luego de lanzar el hechizo, un desgarro en el pecho, como si uno sintiera cuando el alma es corrompida, pero no ocurrió nada.

Fenrir estaba muerto.

\- Profesor Lupin - dijo la persona que lo había llevado detrás de la estatua.

Saliendo de la conmoción de haber matado al hombre lobo que lo había convertido y de darse cuenta de lo fácil que había sido, Remus dirigió la mirada hacía la muchacha que le estaba hablando. Su pelo rubio estaba enmarañado y sucio, la ropa estaba rasgada y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre por una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, pero incluso en ese estado, reconocía a su ex alumna Lavender Brown.

\- No reaccionaba y era un blanco fácil en medio del pasillo - empezó a justificarse la bruja.

\- Gracias - dijo Remus volviendo completamente a la realidad - pero tenemos que ver tu herida si no quieres desmayarte por la pérdida de sangre, avísame si viene alguien mientras te curo.

Sin más, Remus apuntó con su varita y empezó a hacer hechizos para evitar la hemorragia, limpiar la herida y sellarla antes de que causara más daño. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de heridas, las que traían maldiciones con ellas, y por suerte para Lavender Brown, sabía cómo tratarlas.

\- Gracias, profesor - tartamudeó la chica cuando este terminó - si no fuera por usted yo estaría...

\- No sigas - le pidió el hombre analizando el pasillo - aun no esta curada completamente, tenemos que llevarte con Poppy.

\- Si es que sigue viva - murmuró Lavender mientras seguía a su profesor por el pasillo.

A penas llegaron a la esquina del pasillo se encontraron con unas cuantas personas peleando, ninguna restringiéndose. Los maleficios llenaban de sangre a sus oponentes y las explosiones destruían lentamente las paredes de piedra del castillo. Era imposible no aterrorizarse por los gritos que escuchaba.

Angelina Johnson había sido acorralada, estaban apunto de matarla, pero Remus reaccionó y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al atacante. No pudo pensar más, estaba en medio de la batalla, sin su esposa, creando escudos mágicos, recibiendo hechizos, lanzando ataques y preguntándose cuándo iba a acabar esto.

Esto es guerra.

\- Te tengo, bestia - escuchó que gritaba una voz ronca desde su espalda.

Se dio vuelta y todo pareció en cámara lenta, su cuerpo no respondía, había recibido un hechizo inmovilizador y estuvo seguro que iba a morir. Mientras venía el hechizo pensó en James y en Sirius, iba a verlos otra vez, iba a poder decirle a Lily lo grandioso que era su hijo, iba a estar junto a sus padres, quizá en un lugar donde pudieran ser una familia normal, sin que la licantropía los interrumpiera... ¿Los hombres lobo van al cielo?

La luz verde se acercaba, el sonido desapareció y sólo pensó en Dora, lo último que le alcanzó a decir fue un "te amo" y se sintió feliz de haber alcanzado a decírselo, estaba simplemente feliz de haber podido tenerla, como esposa, como compañera, aunque sea por unos meses. Esperaba que ojala la guerra terminara y que ella pudiera seguir adelante sin él.

Y su hijo. Esperaba que Dora y Harry le contaran a Teddy que no debía estar triste por no conocerlo más que un mes, porque su muerte significó la lucha por la paz en el mundo mágico, una lucha que fue por él, para que viviera en un mundo mejor.

Sonrió pensando en el pequeño Teddy y supo que iba a morir feliz.

Pero un bulto salió prácticamente de la nada, recibiendo el impacto del Avada Kedavra por él. El sonido volvió, pudo enfocar la vista en el bulto que estaba en el suelo, frente a él. De inmediato reconoció la ropa, el cabello rosado y su pecho sintió el vacío y el dolor que no sintió cuando mató a Fenrir.

Dora, de alguna manera había llegado a protegerlo y ahora sus sentidos hipersensibles, no podían percibir ninguna señal de vida. No sentía la respiración de su esposa, ni su pulso y supo que la había perdido para siempre, que Dora estaba muerta.

La bestia dentro de él se desató, liberándolo del hechizo inmovilizador. Levantó la vista, directo a Antonin Dolohov que aun sostenía su varita y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él. Sintió como le llegaban hechizos aturdidores, pero no le afectaba, sintió que llegaban otros hechizos, pero no lo detuvieron. El rostro de Dolohov empezó a mostrar miedo, el típico miedo de un niño a quien le contaron toda su infancia sobre lo terrible que podían ser los hombres lobo.

No necesitó la varita, usó sus manos, que a pesar que en comparación a otros no eran tan grandes o musculares, tomaron la fuerza de la luna que aún no estaba llena y atacaron brutalmente al mortífago, por primera vez sin sentir culpa por usar la violencia de su maldición.

No recordó mucho más, supo que llegaron más mortífagos a atacarlos, pero inconscientemente se defendía y los atacaba, sin parar hasta que la voz de Lord Voldemort llamó a sus seguidores, dejándolo sin nadie para eliminar su rabia.

Fue directo al cuerpo de su esposa y se quedó allí, en el piso abrazando su cuerpo, sin escuchar cómo Kingsley le intentaba hablar.

* * *

_Descubre como decir gracias en otro idioma, abraza un __árbol, lee un cuento infantil. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	2. Ronald

De nuevo, debo mencionar que esta historia cuenta con muertes explícitas, se ruega discreción.

Espero disfruten.

* * *

**II RONALD**

Bellatrix estaba frente a ellas, riendo maniaticamente mientras lanzaba maleficios contra Ginny, Luna y ella. Aunque había esquivado cada ataque, sabía que no estaba luchando bien, su mente divagaba entre hechizos y maleficios que había aprendido en libros prohibidos y la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid.

A pesar de estar luchando, podía ver como George y Lee Jordan derrivaban a Yaxley, como Hagrid lanzaba a Walden McNair al otro lado de la habitación, Aberforth Dumbledore aturdiendo a Rookwood y Ron, Neville, Percy y el señor Weasley rodeaban a Thicknesse y otro mortífago que no pudo reconocer.

Lord Voldemort estaba cerca, siendo atacado por Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Remus Lupin. Los cuatro atacaban con agilidad y poder, pero no estaban ni cerca de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Este incluso lograba protegerse, atacar y lanzar unos cuantos maleficios a otros guerreros, que por una cuestión de suerte, no habían logrado asesinar a nadie.

Una luz verde pasó a su izquierda, no fue tan cerca, pero logró asustarla y hacerle ver que tenía que dejar de pensar en los otros, en Harry y enfocarse en la batalla. La bruja estaba divirtiéndose con ellas, como si fuera fácil luchar contra tres y decidiera jugar con sus presas. La mujer le repugnaba, sentía como la cicatriz causada por su tortura palpitaba como si reconociera a Bellatrix Lenstrange.

Una luz amarilla golpeó su hombro izquierdo, lanzó un grito de dolor, pero la adrenalina hizo que no se detuviera. Escuchó la voz de Ron, gritando su nombre, estaba alejándose de su padre y los otros, para acercarse a ellas y ayudarle. Le reconfortaba saber que Ron iba a estar con ella, batallando juntos como lo habían hecho desde primer año.

Su mente, ahora más enfocada, pensó en el maleficio de un libro de la sección restringida, de esos que Dumbledore había sacado de la biblioteca y lo lanzó hacia su oponente, que alcanzó a esquivarlo por poco.

\- ¡Insolente sangre inmunda! - gritó Bellatrix entre enojo e histeria - ¿quieres otra sesión de tortura?

Bellatrix lanzó una Maldición Asesina y la luz verde que brotó de la varita de su contrincante pasó a solo un par de centímetros de Ginny, que alcanzó a mover un poco su cabeza.

\- ¡MI HIJA NO, PERRA!

El grito de la señora Weasley era autoritario y fuerte, pero no alcanzó a llegar a Bellatrix antes que Ron que con agilidad se colocó frente a Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

\- ¡No volverás a tocar a Hermione! - la enfrentó el pelirrojo - nunca más.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver como Ron se enfrentaba a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Quiso dar un paso al frente y luchar junto a Ron, pero este movió su mano dejando en claro que no quería ayuda. Hermione agarró el brazo de Ginny con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su varita como si estuviera lista para intervenir. La señora Weasley sujetó el otro brazo de Ginny y al igual que Hermione tenía su varita, lista para la batalla.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - rió Bellatrix con evidente maldad - un traidor enamorado, ahora podrás seguir el camino de tu hermano y dejar a tu madre sin otro hijo.

No hubo tiempo para intervenir, Ron empezó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro, con una agilidad que Hermione jamás había visto en él. Bellatrix tardó en reaccionar, sorprendida de que el generalmente reactivo amigo de Harry Potter no se sintiera afectado por sus palabras.

\- No podemos dejar que luche solo - sollozó Ginny sujetada de su madre.

\- Si intentamos ayudarle podemos distraerlo y perder - murmuró Hermione que obviamente estaba considerando todas sus posibilidades - si lanzamos hechizos, puede caerle una maldición a él o podemos armar un escudo que por error ayude a esa asquerosa harpía.

\- Tenemos que darle alguna ventaja - insistió Ginny.

\- Apunta al piso, atrás de Bellatrix - sugirió Ginny - es imposible que el hechizo llegue a Ron y...

\- ... hará que Bellatrix se tropiece - terminó Molly apuntando con su varita.

El hechizo fue certero, medio metros atrás de Bellatrix, que ni siquiera notó como las piedras a sus pies se deformaban. Ron aprovechó el momento de avanzar para que la bruja psicópata retrocediera, lanzando un hechizo enceguecedor que obligó a Bellatrix a dar un paso atrás, haciéndola tropezar con las piedras que Molly había deformado.

Ron no se confió, lanzó un hechizo asfixiante justo al pecho de Bellatrix y Hermione se sorprendió de notar que Ron si la estaba escuchando cuando le comentaba sobre hechizos que podrían serles útiles en caso de una batalla. El gritó de Bellatrix se escuchó por un segundo antes de ser ahogado por el hechizo que le quitaba el aire de su cuerpo. Al fin la protagonista de sus últimas pesadillas iba a desaparecer para siempre y todos gracias a Ron.

\- ¡Ron! - gritó Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos - No, Ron.

Bellatrix había alcanzado a hacer un último movimiento, lanzando un objeto a Ron que lo hizo caer al piso. Hermione se soltó de Ginny y corrió hacía el pelirrojo sin importarle si alguien podía atacarla. Hermione no escuchó el gritó de Lord Voldemort por la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, ni como Harry salía de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad y lo encaraba para que este no lanzara un hechizo contra a Hermione que estaba pegada al cuerpo de Ron.

En el pecho del pelirrojo había una daga incrustada, idéntica a la que Bellatrix había utilizado en ella, la misma con la que Dobby había muerto. Una daga gemela y si contaba con las mismas cualidades que la de su hermana, estaba tan maldita que ella na podría hacer nada por Ron. Intentando olvidar el hecho de que sabía que no funcionaría, Hermione extrajo la daga del pecho de Ron y empezó a lanzar todos los hechizos de medimagia que conocía.

\- Hermione - tosió Ron con sangre en la boca - ella... ella.

\- No, Ron, no - sollozó Hermione abalanzándose sobre el pelirrojo - no.

\- Nunca más va a... a hacerte daño - balbuceó Ron - nu.. nunca m... más.

\- Ron - rogó Hermione - Ron, no me dejes.

Entre sus brazos, Hermione sintió como Ron dejaba de respirar y sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se aferró aún más al pelirrojo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

_Mira las estrellas, escribe un poema y salta en un pie. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	3. Ceremonia

**III CEREMONIA **

Acababan de llegar a la ceremonia de los caídos, un tipo de funeral para los que lucharon en la guerra y que no pudieron salir de ella con vida. Los cuerpos de la batalla tuvieron que ser enterrados de inmediato y no hubo funerales, por lo que este evento, era un funeral público, en donde se otorgaban reconocimientos y honores que para Hermione no significaban nada. Ninguna medalla iba a traer de vuelta las discusiones que tenía con Ron o sus conversaciones que le hacían reír con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

Debían estar ahí, era el funeral de Ron, pero a la vez no lo era. Hermione no entendía bien cómo actuar. Harry la sujetaba del brazo como si fuera una inferi, sin vida y sin motivación, simplemente siguiendo los pasos de su mejor amigo. Si él se levantaba, ella se levantaba. No se trataba de que a Harry no le haya afectado la muerte de Ron, al contrario, estaba debastado, para él era otra persona que moría por su culpa, pero estaba siendo fuerte por su amiga.

Hermione lo necesitaba y Harry iba a estar para ella.

Incluso cuando era el turno de Hermione de hablar, Harry estuvo a su lado, ayudándole a subir los escalones que la llevarían al podio, con su mano en su espalda cuando se dispuso a hablar y asegurándose que sus tarjetas con el discurso estuvieran listas.

\- Honrémoslos reconstruyendo el mundo mágico, teniendo siempre presente que gracias a estás personas somos libres - pidió Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

Las palabras era políticamente correctas, con el tono perfecto de emoción, pero vacías en su corazón. Mencionó a Ron solo dos veces, porque esto no era para su Ron, era una ceremonia que honraba a cada uno de los caídos y ella estaba allí como personaje estratégico, al igual que Harry.

Los rostros de la batalla.

Hermione esperó a que Harry terminara de hablar y luego se dispuso a sujetar su brazo y volver a sus asientos. Hermione se sumergió en sus pensamientos, en Ron y sin escuchar ninguno de los otros discursos repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras del pelirrojo.

Los Weasley estaban a su izquierda; Ginny y Percy estaban sentados al lado de George, procurando que este nunca estuviera solo; Charlie estaba sentado, con los codos en sus piernas, y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, mirando al piso; Fleur estaba junto a Bill, acariciando su brazo y quitándole de alguna manera el vacío que sentía; Finalmente, al extremo estaba Molly Weasley con un pañuelo en la mano y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Arthur Weasley la sujetaba contra su pecho, mientras masajeaba su espalda y miraba hacía el frente, intentando parecer fuerte, pero sin lograrlo.

Era abrumador ver a una familia destruida.

Y no eran la única, a la derecha, justo al lado de su asiento, estaba Remus Lupin cargando a un bebé que aunque jamás había visto, sabía que era su hijo Teddy. El bebé llevaba pequeños mechones turquesa en la cabeza y dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su profesor. El rostro de Remus estaba inmóvil, pero podía verse el cansancio causado por la luna llena de hace tres días.

Al lado de este estaba Andrómeda Tonks, que a pesar de estar oculta tras un velo de encaje negro, probablemente para ocultar sus ojos hinchados, mantenía una postura aristocrática. Era la primera vez que la veía pero era imposible no darse cuenta de quién era. No importaba si se había casado con un hijo de muggles, todavía mantenía las características de una Black. La piel extremadamente pálida, la altura y el perfil que le recordaba horriblemente a otra persona.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

El escalofrío fue inminente, e involuntariamente, su mano se dirigió a su antebrazo. Podía sentir como la magia negra encerrada en la herida, hacía que la cicatriz ardiera con el recuerdo de la psicópata. Era difícil mantener la calma, quería mandar un grito de frustración por no poder dejar la guerra atrás, pero no podía, no debía.

\- ¿La cicatriz? - preguntó Harry - ¿estás bien?

\- Duele - murmuró Hermione tratando de no llamar la atención - pero no es nada nuevo, Harry.

Harry la miró preocupado, pero Hermione colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Harry y le repitió que todo estaba bien. Aún sin convencerse, Harry volvió la vista al frente, escuchando con atención las palabras del ministro de magia interino, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

No era que no respetara a Kingsley, pero en ese momento preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. La ceremonia le recordaba las tragedias de la guerra, le hacía pensar en Ron. Y sabía que era injusto pensarlo, pero no quería estar a dos asientos de distancia de una mujer que le recordaba a su torturadora.

Estar en esa multitud le hacía intentar sumergirse en sus pensamientos y eso no era bueno, necesitaba salir de ahí, enfocarse en algo, quizá conseguir un trabajo o estudiar, necesitaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en todo lo que había perdido gracias a la guerra.

Ver la cabellera de los Weasley le hacía pensar en Ron. Estaba orgullosa de que lo estaban reconociendo como el héroe que siempre quiso ser, pero hubiese preferido que nadie supiera quién era y que siguiera vivo. Extrañaba no poder oír su voz, que la abrazara o esos momentos en que él se aprovechaba de su altura para atraparla en sus brazos, sin dejarla salir. Extrañaba sus discusiones y como con alguna broma o comentario desubicado lograba sacarla de sus casillas, incluso extrañaba que hablase de quidditch y ajedrez.

Y sus padres.

Habían tantas familias reunidas, pero ahí estaban Harry y ella, huérfanos de la guerra. Y quizá los Granger no estaban muertos, pero no tenían idea de que tenían un hija o que su verdadero apellido era efectivamente Granger. Modificar los recuerdos de las personas era difícil, pero recuperarlos después de un hechizo con la profundidad que ella había utilizado era casi imposible. Siempre lo supo, pero ahora que la guerra había terminado, no podía dejar de sentir que había perdido a sus padres.

Apretó aún más su mano sobre su propio antebrazo, no dejaba de molestarle la magia negra de la daga de Bellatrix, quería gritar, quería salir de ahí. Cerró los ojos y en vez de calmarse, su mente se imaginó de nuevo en el piso de la Mansión Malfoy, se imaginó la risa maniática justo al lado de su oído y como el filo de una daga recorría su cuerpo.

Iba a gritar de terror, pero antes de abrir los ojos, sintió que alguien ponía su mano sobre la de ella y la sujetaba. El pánico disminuyó inmediatamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mano de Remus Lupin, era grande, cálida y no pudo dejar de notar que aun llevaba su anillo de matrimonio.

\- Gracias - murmuró Hermione.

* * *

_Escriban un poema, bailen como si nadie los viera y tomen una decisión importante. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	4. Anillo

**IV ANILLO **

Después de la guerra, todos habían sufrido. No importaba si eras un Mortífago, estudiante, parte de la Orden del Fénix, el ministerio o del Ejército de Dumbledore, todos habían sido perdedores. A todos les tocó sentir la muerte de alguien, llevarse consigo algún tipo de marca permanente. Si no era una cicatriz, eran las pesadillas o ataques de pánico que de seguro los seguirían hasta la tumba.

Cada uno lo sobrellevaba de distinta manera, muchos se largaron del país, otros se enfocaron en reconstruir Hogwarts y la comunidad mágicas o pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus familias y amigos. Aun así, siempre habían días buenos y malos.

Pero para Hermione Granger los días eran malos o terribles.

Cuando se vio sin padres y por ende sin un lugar donde llegar, fue acogida, al igual que Harry, por los Weasley en la rápidamente reconstruida madriguera. Ambos estaban muy agradecidos de Molly y Arthur, necesitaban tener un lugar seguro donde nadie los llamara héroes, pero aún así sabían que no podían quedarse ahí para siempre.

Todo les recordaba a Ron, las decoraciones naranjas de los Chudley Cannons, el juego de ajedrez mágico de la sala o los pequeños detalles que encontraban cada día, como las marcas en la puerta de Ron que registraban como había crecido el mago desde que había nacido.

A veces uno de los Weasley pasaba rápidamente por el rabillo de su ojo y su cerebro se apresuraba a concluir que se trataba de Ron.

Hermione lloraba constantemente, tapada en hechizos silenciadores tratando de no hacer un escándalo. Le daba rabia no poder contener las lágrimas, sentirse tan vulnerable y vacía. Había pasado un mes y aun sentía que nada existía a parte de la pena y las pesadillas.

\- No voy a volver a Hogwarts - le dijo Hermione a Harry - no voy a aceptar los EXTASIS honorarios, sino que voy a rendirlos por mi cuenta, pero no volveré al castillo. Kingsley dice que por este año puedo tomar una pasantía en el departamento del ministerio que yo elija, aunque sea de medio tiempo.

\- Creo que es una excelente idea Hermione - comentó Harry - yo tampoco quiero volver al castillo, pero si voy a aceptar los EXTASIS honorarios, voy a comenzar el entrenamiento pero en invierno, quiero... quiero darme un tiempo, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione subió a la pieza de Ron y sacó una de sus túnicas, estaba gastada y era vieja, probablemente había pertenecido a uno de sus hermanos... se tapó con ella y durmió sintiendo el olor de su novio. Al despertar, no quiso despegarse de la túnica, se la colocó, y cuando iba a guardar su varita en uno de los bolsillos, se dio cuenta que había algo allí. Descubrió una caja cuadrada de terciopelo azul con las letras "Collis & Son" en dorado. El anillo era sencillo, era delgado y tenía una piedra minúscula.

\- ¡Harry! - sollozó Hermione frente a su mejor amigo sosteniendo la caja abierta y mostrando el anillo - ¿qué significa esto?

Harry estaba callado, se notaba que no sabía cómo responder a su amiga, así que simplemente abrazó a Hermione y la escuchó llorar. Ella tenía muy claro qué significaba ese anillo, quizá era simple, pero nadie podía negar que era un anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Tú sabía de esto? - susurró la chica agarrándose a la túnica de su amigo.

\- Sí - respondió Harry después de un gran silencio - lo sabía.

Hermione sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, que sus ojos no iban a parar nunca de llorar y su cabeza explotaba de preguntas sobre el anillo. Quería que Harry respondiera todas las preguntas, que le explicara por qué Ron tenía un anillo en su bolsillo y en qué estaba pensando, pero no tenía suficiente energía para hablar, solo se enfocaba en hundirse en el pecho de su amigo.

\- Vamos, Hermione, sentémonos - le pidió Harry llevándola a la orilla de la cama - creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Solo dime de qué se trata todo esto, ¿en qué momento lo compró?, ¿cómo?

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres escucharlo ahora? - preguntó Harry preocupado - no quiero...

\- Sé que estás preocupado, Harry - comentó Hermione - pero acabo de encontrar un anillo de compromiso y quiero explicaciones.

Harry le contó que consiguió el anillo en el intervalo en el que los había abandonada. A penas se alejó de la carpa se arrepintió y los buscó por días, intentando recordar los lugares que Hermione había comentado alguna vez, pero no hubo caso, no los encontró.

En vez de volver a la madriguera o a la casa de Bill, el pelirrojo se movió en solitario, de pueblo en pueblo, recolectando información y viviendo como muggle. Quizá un movimiento de varita para abrir casas abandonadas o para emergencias, pero prácticamente como muggle.

En ese tiempo, comentó Harry, en una de las ciudades que pasó, se encontró frente a una joyería y rebuscando entre todos sus bolsillos, encontró lo suficiente para comprar el anillo más simple del lugar.

\- Me dijo que quería pedirte matrimonio cuando todo acabara - confesó Harry, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos - estaba decidido.

Harry siguió abrazando a la bruja, conteniéndola, porque era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

\- El te amaba, Hermione.

\- Y yo a él.

Decidida, Hermione se colocó el anillo. 

* * *

Espero les guste lo que se viene, esta historia no va a detenerse en muchos detalles y avanzara en el tiempo muy rápido (pasaran años entre algunos capítulos). Espero que me digan lo que piensan.

_Coman comida marroquí, escuchen a los pájaros en la mañana y sueñen sin parar._

**_Simona Polle_**


	5. Sonrisa

**V SONRISA**

_"Estimada señorita Granger,_  
_Bajo las circunstancias vividas por nuestra comunidad el año escolar anterior, el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts ha decidido entregar diferentes opciones para terminar la carrera escolar de sus alumnos. Es por eso que cada alumno puede decidir si desea seguir en el año correspondiente a su edad o, en caso de encontrar falencias en su preparación, repetir un año escolar. Además el Departamento de Educación Mágica ha abierto fechas especiales para rendir los exámenes T.I.M.O.S y E.X.T.A.S.I.S para los alumnos que deseen seguir su educación con tutores desde sus hogares._

_Si bien esta decisión puede generar confusión para nuestros alumnos y sus familias, dejamos a su disposición a los jefes de casa para poder aconsejar durante el periodo estival y guiar en la toma de decisiones._

_El año escolar se retrasara un mes por las labores de reconstrucción del castillo, comenzando así el primero de Octubre, por lo mismo esperamos una decisión sobre su año escolar a no más tardar el primero de Septiembre._

_Detalles de seguridad dentro del castillo, tutores privados aprobados por el Ministerio de Magia, contacto de jefes de casas y lista escolar para su año escolar, pueden ser encontrados en los pergaminos adjuntos._

_Cordialmente,_  
_Filius Flitwick_  
_Subdirector_  
_Colegio Hogwarts_  
_de Magia y Hechicería_  
_"_

Hermione siempre había priorizado la educación por sobre todas las cosas, casi podía recordar el tiempo en el que su mayor temor era escuchar a Minerva McGonagall decir que había reprobado cada una de sus asignaturas y que ya no podía ser considerada una bruja.

Pero ahora ese miedo le parecía absurdo, su preocupación por mostrar su conocimiento en frente de sus profesores le parecía incomprensible después de una guerra. Y aunque una parte de ella quería volver al castillo y graduarse con honores, como siempre había soñado, estaba la otra parte de ella que no estaba segura si era capaz de volver a ese lugar.

\- Sabes que no necesitas volver - le comentó Harry mientras veían sus cartas de Hogwarts - Kingsley nos dio EXTASIS honoríficos, no es necesario volver al castillo, ni siquiera rendir los exámenes.

\- No tengo a donde ir, Harry - confesó Hermione.

Hasta ese momento, no había comentado sus miedos con nadie, pero cada noche la perseguían. Quizá le habían entregado una orden de Merlín, con una ayuda económica significante, pero eso no quitaba que no tenía donde vivir. Sus padres estaban perdidos en alguna ciudad en Australia, sin saber que tienen una hija al otro lado del océano y si bien sabía que los Weasley siempre la iban a acoger como a un miembro de la familia más, no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para quedarse en un lugar que le recordaba tanto a Ron.

\- Puedes vivir conmigo - comentó Harry.

\- ¿Vivir juntos?, Harry, tú tampoco tienes dónde ir.

\- Sirius me dejó Grimmauld Place, está siendo remodelada y estará lista en un par de semanas. Remus se encargó de revisar que no hubiesen maldiciones y logró sacar a la señora Black.

\- En este momento no soy la mejor compañía.

\- Yo tampoco, Mione.

\- Harry, no quiero ser una carga para ti, después de todo lo que has vivido.

\- ¿Sabes, Hermione?, tal vez yo soy el rostro de la lucha contra Voldemort, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí conmigo, quizá yo soy la carga.

\- No digas eso, jamás serías una carga.

\- Yo también necesito salir de aquí, Hermione y no estoy listo para estar solo.

Hermione miró a su amigo y volvió a recordar que ella no era la única que había perdido a Ron y que necesitaba salir de una casa llena de pelirrojos. Por primera, desde la batalla, fue Hermione quien consoló a Harry.

\- Solo no me pidas cocinar - comentó Hermione, colocando su mano sobre la de Harry.

\- Trato - sonrió Harry.

Desde ese momento, Hermione tenía donde vivir, pero debía decidir qué hacer con su vida. Siempre había tenido algunas ideas sobre qué vida quería tener, tenía tantas opciones como folletos vocacionales de quinto año, pero con la guerra su cabeza había dejado de planear en el futuro, porque parte de ella no sabía si de verdad iba a tener un futuro que vivir. Desde que habían fundado el Ejercito de Dumbledore que ayudaba a Harry a tiempo completo en su misión de derrotar a Voldemort, eran años en los que generalmente los alumnos de Hogwarts pensaban en pasantías y mandaban aplicaciones de trabajo, pero ella no había hecho nada de eso.

Según Kingsley, con sus notas anteriores, recomendaciones de profesores, medallas por la guerra y sus EXTASIS honoríficos, podía elegir casi cualquier trabajo, pero sabía que no sería sencillo elegir. Si era honesta, a pesar de que los días después de la conversación con Harry, sacaba una que otra sonrisa y ya no lloraba tanto, aún tenía ataques de angustia que la paralizaban y aun revivía momentos de la guerra en los momentos menos oportunos.

Había tomado la costumbre de girar su anillo sin parar cada vez que se le apretaba la garganta sin razón, se encerraba en el baño cuando sentía que había mucha gente a su alrededor y siempre tenía dosis de filtro de paz en su bolso de cuentas, que llevaba a todas partes con ella.

Era una lástima que en el mundo mágico no existieran los terapeutas, porque aunque no era una experta, era completamente consciente de que sufría algún tipo de síndrome post traumático y que si no lo trataba de alguna manera, iba a empeorar.

\- Entiendo que no vuelvas a Hogwarts, Herms - le aseguró Ginny mientras le ayudaba a desempacar sus cosas en la habitación en Grimmauld Place - también que quieras salir de La Madriguera como Harry, pero me gustaría que me prometieras que no te van a encerrar en esta casa.

Una parte de ella quería asegurarle que no iba a ocurrir, pero ¿A dónde se supone que iría?, Harry partiría su entrenamiento en la academia, Ginny y Luna volverían al castillo como estudiantes y Neville se les uniría como ayudante de Herbología. Cada vez que salía a algún lugar del mundo mágico era bombardeada por reporteros o caras curiosas.

Sin la guerra, no tenía un propósito.

\- Lo prometo - le aseguró la bruja, prometiéndoselo a ella misma también.

Y aunque no estaba segura cómo, Hermione lo intentó. Quizá aun sufría en silencio y temía por su salud mental, pero sabía que debía hacer algo y por eso decidió postular a un trabajo temporal en Londres muggle, un lugar donde podía mantenerse anónima y ocupada. Un lugar donde nadie la conociera.

Así, pasado los meses, forjó una pequeña rutina. En las mañanas bajaba para encontrarse con un somnoliento Harry preparando el desayuno para los dos, conversaban un poco y luego lo veía marcharse por la chimenea. Ella ordenaba la cocina y luego salía y usaba el transporte público muggle para llegar a Daunt Books Marylebone, una hermosa librería donde había encontrado empleo gracias a los papeles muggles falsificados por Mundungus Fletcher.

Por las tardes volvía para estudiar para sus EXTASIS, que tomaría a pesar de tener los honoríficos por la guerra, porque aunque no quería volver al castillo, sentía que era su obligación demostrar que había obtenido las calificaciones para trabajar en el mundo mágico, como cualquier otra persona. En la tarde cenaban con Harry o planeaban algo en Londres muggles, ir al cine e incluso un día fueron a un arcade.

A veces iban donde los Weasley, que de a poco iban recuperándose de las tragedias familiares. Molly nunca los dejaba irse sin por lo menos cuatro cenas congeladas y Arthur les preguntaba por algún artefacto muggle que había encontrado en alguna redada. Por lo menos una vez a la semana Teddy Lupin pasaba las tardes con Harry, quien lo consentía con regalos cada vez que podía. Hermione sabía que Harry estaba compensando por la falta de amor en su propia infancia, él mismo se lo había comentado, pero no iba a recriminarle absolutamente nada, porque al parecer Teddy era exactamente lo que Harry necesitaba para superar la guerra.

\- Harry, no es que no lo aprecie, pero de verdad creo que no debes tenerle un juguete nuevo cada vez que venga a visitarte - insistió Remus cuando vio el nuevo sonajero que Harry le entregaba a Teddy.

\- Pero para eso están los padrinos, Remus - rió Harry cargando a Teddy, que enseguida cambió su cabello al color azul de su nuevo sonajero - estoy seguro que Sirius era peor que yo.

De a poco la rutina la ayudó de salir de sus tiempos más depresivos. Su trabajo en Daunt Books Marylebone quizá era un trabajo mundano, pero que la distraía de la realidad. Estar rodeada de personas que no tenían idea del mundo mágico era liberador, conocer cómo funcionaba una caja registradora y los pagos con tarjetas la hacían sentir un poco más unida a la vida antes de Hogwarts, además no podía negar que el lugar era espectacular, los estantes de robles cuidando los tomos, el olor a literatura, le hacían sentir un poco menos deprimida y por trabajar en el lugar obtenía un descuento de veinticinco por ciento de descuento.

Obviamente, no todo era maravilloso, no podía negar que habían momentos incómodos, como cuando Julia, una de las trabajadoras en la librería, no entendía como no conocía alguna expresión de moda o una canción del momento. La rubia fingió tener un ataque cardiaco cuando Hermione no supo cantar Angels de Robbie Williams.

Un día una cliente vio su anillo y la felicitó por su compromiso.

\- Yo me caso en julio - exclamó la joven entusiasmadamente mientras le pasaba dos libros sobre manualidades - ya estoy colapsada con todo lo que hay que planear, mi madre aún no puede creer que no he elegido un vestido ¿Puedes creerlo?. Dime por favor que encontraste un vestido con menos de un año de anticipación, estoy apunto de escaparme y casarme a escondidas.

Hermione sintió que la garganta se le cerraba e intentando no ser notada se pellizco y tensó los músculos de las piernas para evitar que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. La joven la había sorprendido con sus comentarios y le recordó como su madre hablaba del día de su boda, cómo había bajado tanto de peso que el vestido le quedaba grande y cómo su suegra olvido recoger la torta de novios.

Todo lo que ella no tendría en su boda con Ron.

\- No te preocupes - sonrió Hermione intentando calmarse - de seguro tu novio se casará contigo aunque estes en pijama o se escapen a otra ciudad, planificar puede ser un caos, pero siempre recuerda por qué lo están haciendo, que lo importante es que se tienen el uno al otro.

La joven soltó un suspiró, la miró agradecida y pagó por sus libros.

Ese día Hermione llegó a Grimmauld Place con el deseo de encerrarse en su pieza y no hablar con nadie, algo que por suerte, Harry respetaba. El brujo solo tocaba la puerta de su habitación para preguntarle si quería cenar o si necesitaba algo, a veces Hermione lo dejaba pasar y se recostaban en la cama para pasar las penas. Pero ese día, entró a la Grimmauld Place y antes de poder subir las escaleras, se encontró con con Harry, Remus y Teddy en el comedor. Harry entendió a penas se acercó a saludarlo que era uno de los días en que no quería ver a nadie, pero justo cuando la bruja iba a dar una excusa para aislarse del mundo, el bebé de tan solo siete meses se aferró a su cabello y no la quiso soltar.

\- Oh, Teddy - lo retó Remus - lo siento mucho, Hermione.

Harry se acercó a Hermione para que le pasara a Teddy, pero el pequeño empezó a reír mientras imitaba el cabello de la bruja con su metamorfomagia.

\- No, no - se apresuró a decir Hermione - creo que me quedaré, al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuándo encontraré a alguien que aprecie este desastre de melena?

Y Harry vio por primera vez en meses como Hermione rió con honestidad, su primera sonrisa desde la guerra y pensó que quizá, Teddy era justo lo que Hermione necesitaba.

* * *

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos, espero que comente e intenten adivinar que ocurrirá entre Remus y Hermione.

_Jueguen __Tetris, bailen lambada, crean en algo. _

**_Simona Polle_**


	6. Consuelo

**VI CONSUELO**

El cuatro de enero Hermione fue al Departamento de Educación Mágica para rendir sus EXTASIS. Harry le dio un desayuno especial, lo mejor que había aprendido en casa de los Dursley cuando era pequeño y luego de exigirle que no limpiara la cocina, la acompañó por la red Flu con su pase especial para entrar al Ministerio de Magia sin tener que pasar por la cabina de teléfono que los visitantes generalmente debían utilizar.

La bruja se sentía preparada, pero estaba ansiosa, no por la prueba, sino por la gente. Por un momento se preguntó si era legal usar un encantamiento desilusionador dentro del Ministerio. Obviamente ya sabía la respuesta, estaba completamente prohibido cualquier tipo de magia que evite el reconocimiento de los visitante, pero aun así se vio tentada a apuntarse con la varita o volver a Grimmauld Place por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. porque las miradas curiosas la estaban intimidando.

Por suerte Harry se había ofrecido a guiarla por el ministerio, ya que era la primera vez que Hermione salía en público en el mundo mágico desde la ceremonia de los caídos .

Sabía que en algún momento iba a volver al mundo mágico, pero hasta el momento no había sido un requerimiento. Siempre que necesitaba algo en Diagon Alley, como ingredientes de pociones o libros, podía pedirlo por correo y a parte de un viaje a Hogwarts para visitar a Hagrid y las visitas a La Madriguera, Hermione no necesitaba entrar al mundo mágico. Por el momento, la simple vida que había construido entre Grimmauld Place y su trabajo en la librería le bastaba.

Harry la dejó en el Departamento de Educación Mágica y le deseo éxito, recordandole que era Hermione Granger y que no había prueba académica que pudiera contra ella. Ella le sonrió y lo vio marcharse para ir al Departamento de Aurores.

Al entrar a la sala donde la secretaria le dijo que estaba la lista de asistencia vio el pequeño grupo que daría el examen con ella. La mayoría alumnos de Slytherin que prefirieron tomar tutores a volver al castillo. Blaise Zabini hablaba con Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode y Wayne Hokins estaban sentados a un costado, cada uno con un libro repasando Transfiguraciones. Sue Li and Lisa Turpin hablaban con unos desconocidos que no habían estado en su año, que asumió eran jóvenes que buscaban la convalidación de sus notas de otros países o personas que recibieron su educación mágica desde su casa.

Hermione se acercó al escritorio a inscribir su nombre, se sentó, sacó uno de sus apuntes y se concentró en leerlos para evitar levantar la cabeza y tener que ver los rostros curiosos de sus ex compañeros.

Algunas personas pasaron a inscribirse, pero no les prestó atención hasta que llamaron a entrar a la sala de examinación. Justo al levantarse, miró al frente y se encontró con Draco Malfoy cara a cara, con su postura postura aristocrática y una túnica hecha a la medida.

Ambos se miraron incómodos, Hermione se llevó enseguida sus dedos al anillo y empezó a girarlo en un intento para calmarse. Draco, por el movimiento que había hecho, bajó su mirada a su brazo y abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Hermione supo enseguida lo que el mago pensaba, a pesar de tener una túnica puesta y de tener un sin fin de hechizos para tapar sus cicatrices, no podía cambiar la realidad de que Draco Malfoy había presenciado la sesión de tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Granger - dijo al fin el rubio - yo… yo…

\- Tú fuiste una víctima - señaló la bruja sabiendo lo que el mago intentaba decir - tanto como yo, Malfoy.

\- De todas maneras - dijo el mago intentando recuperar la compostura - lo siento.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Draco Malfoy hablaba con honestidad, podía sentirlo en su tono, en el cambio de su postura, en lo vulnerable que se veía, pero en ese momento no tenía la inteligencia emocional, ni la energía para enfrentar a la primera persona que le hizo ver que no era aceptada en el mundo mágico. Por mucho que veía que necesitaba Malfoy necesitaba escuchar que aceptaba sus disculpas, no pudo decirlo.

Aun sin poder calmarse completamente, Hermione rindió los test escritos de transfiguración y pociones, para luego ir a la cantina del ministerio, para una pausa de dos horas antes del práctico de encantamientos.

Fácilmente podía volver a Grimmauld Place o salir a Diagon Alley o Londres muggle, como el resto de los que rendían los exámenes, pero no tenía la energía de pasar por el vestíbulo, o de interactuar con vendedores, por lo que tomó una mesa alejada del resto, se sento mirando a la pared para que nadie reconociera su rostro y comió sola, con un libro de encantamientos abierto.

\- Hemione.

La bruja se dio vuelta, asustada de que alguien la reconociera, pero se relajó al ver que se trataba de Remus Lupin. El mago se sentó a su lado con una bandeja de comida y una sonrisa acogedora a pesar de haber tenido una transformación hace solo dos días.

\- Remus - saludó Hermione cerrando su libro - no sabía que hoy trabajabas en el Ministerio.

\- Toda ésta semana, de hecho - comentó Remus - cuando me ofrecieron trabajar en terreno para el departamento, no consideré que también debía hacer el papeleo y ahora tengo dos meses de misiones y reuniones que archivar antes del viernes.

La bruja sonrió viendo como el hombre lobo, a pesar de su trabajo con criaturas, su hijo y la luna llena, parecía estar en un constante estado de control, sus sonrisas parecían honestas y emanaba una energía que la relajaba. La vida de Remus era un conjunto de tragedias, cada una más injusta que la anterior, y ella aun no podía superar sus problemas.

\- ¿Todo bien, Hermione? - preguntó preocupado el hombre lobo.

Tocándose la mejilla, se dio cuenta que tenía un par de lágrimas en el rostro. Ni siquiera las había sentido venir, pero no eran una sorpresa. Le había pasado antes, ya un par de veces sola, pero nunca nadie la había encontrado tan desprevenida.

Por un momento pensó en dar una excusa, decir que era alérgica o algo parecido, pero entro todo lo que pasaba, miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las mesas cercanas estaban ocupadas y colocando un muffliato, decidió ser honesta.

\- No - reconoció.

Sin escrúpulos y sin censurar su emociones, Hermione comentó lo que había pasado con Malfoy, cómo, a pesar de que de verdad creía que él era una víctima tanto como ella, no encontraba un lugar en su corazón para enfrentarlo o disculparse. Y no se detuvo ahí, le habló de cómo aún, después de meses, encontraba un sin fin de conexiones para recordar a Ron y la desesperaba, desde ver a un pelirrojo hasta escuchar a alguien hablar de Quidditch.

Las palabras salían libremente, mientras Remus posaba su mano sobre la de Hermione y en silencio la escuchaba hablar sobre la culpa que aún la invadía por la muerte de Ron y cómo sentía que vivía en un limbo emocional, reviviendo el pasado una y otra vez, sin poder vivir de verdad. Le dijo cómo creía que además era una horrible hija por no saber dónde estaban sus padres y una peor amiga con Harry que debía contenerla en sus ataque de angustia, llevando el peso de sus problemas, sobre los de él mismo.

\- Y de verdad lamento bombardearte con mis problemas, sé que probablemente preguntabas solo por educación, pero…

\- Hermione, no tienes por qué disculparte - le interrumpió Remus, hablando por primera vez - está bien sentirse así, está bien hablar con alguien y al igual como le he dicho a Harry, siempre puedes venir a mi cuando necesites ayuda.

\- Gracias, Remus - le dijo la bruja - algún día superaré todo esto, aunque ahora parezca imposible.

\- Lamentablemente no hay solo una forma de superar los traumas - confesó Remus - es más, no estoy seguro de que uno realmente los supera, pero si podemos aprender a vivir con ellos.

Hermione suspiró y miró su mano, con el anillo de Ron, arriba estaba las manos de Remus, cálidas y bastante más grande que las de ella. En uno de sus dedos estaba una alianza dorada, su argolla de matrimonio.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Hermione, sin dejar de mirar los anillos - ¿Todo bien?

\- De a poco aprendiendo a vivir con lo que hemos vivido - comentó vagamente Remus - pero Teddy ayuda.

\- Tal vez no sea la mejor persona, Remus - reconoció la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos - pero así como tú me ofreciste tu ayuda y me escuchaste, no olvides que yo también estoy para escucharte.

Después de esa conversación, Remus llegó a cada almuerzo de esa semana a la cantina del Ministerio de Magia, con su bandeja de almuerzo y un chocolate extra. Ningún día hablaron de lo que había ocurrido el lunes, pero ella le contaba sobre sus exámenes de la mañana y lo que pensaba que ocurriría en los prácticos de la tarde. Remus la ayudó a concentrarse en su Patronus y técnicas para no paralizarse en el caso de que tuviese que enfrentar un Boggart el miércoles en su exámen práctico de Defensa.

Por suerte no hubo ningún Boggart, pero los examinadores quedaron sorprendidos con su brillante nutria formada con todas las sonrisas que pudo recordar que Ron le había dado.

En algunos almuerzos, Remus le habló un poco del Departamento de Regulación y Criaturas Mágicas, de cómo estaban intentando cambiar todo el sistema para incluir las nuevas propuestas de Kingsley, pero que era difícil cambiar la mentalidad de los magos y brujas, así como de las criaturas que no querían tener relación con el Ministerio de Magia.

Los hombres lobo, por ejemplo, sufrían el estigma de Fenrir Greyback, pero no solo de la comunidad mágica, sino que entre ellos mismos. Después de la guerra habían muchos lobeznos, personas recién transformadas, que no aceptaban su nueva condición y por lo tanto se aislaban de manera peligrosa en bosques, sin algún contacto de algún sanador que es algo que la división de bestias está poniendo a disposición de todos los que están registrados.

La meta, por lo menos para Remus, era conseguir subvencionar la poción Matalobos, que en su caso solo tenía porque Andromeda era pocionista y la pensión de huérfanos, la cuenta que Tonks había dejado y el fondo por su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, le permitían costear los ingrediente.

Él estaba seguro que si las manadas se organizaban, podían conseguir la poción para hacer las transformaciones menos traumáticas, simplemente porque era la mejor manera de mantener a la sociedad segura de hombres lobos que sufrían de transformaciones no controladas.

Hermione estaba fascinada con la idea y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo ese podía ser el primer paso para otras seres, bestias, espíritus o criaturas, pudieran mejorar su calidad de vida. Quizá ya entendía que los Elfos Domésticos no quisieran libertad, pero eso no significaba que aún pensaba en eliminar las condiciones deplorables en las que probablemente aún vivían algunos.

Remus le aseguró, además, que por lo que él veía el departamento, el Departamente tendría alguna posición abierta para ella.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Remus cuando la fue a buscar el viernes a la sala de examinación, con Teddy en brazos - ¿Al fin libre?

\- Al fin libre - repitió Hermione saludando a ambos - ahora solo debo esperar los resultados.

Hermione estaba feliz de ver a los Lupin. Harry, que había ido a buscarla todos los días después de sus exámenes, tenía su primera misión ese fin de semana y junto a otros miembros de la academia partieron en la mañana de aquel viernes hacia el bosque negro alemán para entrenar en un nuevo ambiente. Remus se ofreció a ir a buscarla junto con Teddy, para que no volviera a Grimmauld Place sola.

Iban a salir para tomar el ascensor cuando alguien llamó su nombre y Hermione sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Dándose vuelta vio el cabello rubio de Draco Malfoy, que abrió la boca para hablarle, pero se detuvo apenas notó que Remus estaba a su lado.

No sabía que era posible, pero el mago se veía más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos revelaban el terror de ver a Remus. Si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público, Hermione hubiese considerado repetir la cachetada que le había dado en tercer año. Después de la guerra y todo lo que habían pasado, ¿Todavía tenía prejuicios contra hombres lobos?.

Pero justo cuando le iba a decir algo, para defender a su ex profesor, Hermione recordó que ese mismo rostro era el que Malfoy había puesto cuando Bellatrix le prometió a Fenrir Greyback que podía jugar con ella después de su sesión de tortura. El feroz hombre lobo había estado más de una vez en la mansión, en su casa.

\- Malfoy - se forzó a saludar Hermione - espero que todo saliera bien en tu examen.

\- Gracias, espero lo mismo de tí - se apresuró a decir Malfoy recuperándose del susto de ver a Remus - yo, lo siento, sé que lo último que quieres es verme, pero quería entregarte algo. Mi arresto domiciliario impide correo mágico por un año más y pensaba en esperar ese tiempo, pero cuando vi que estabas aquí, pensé que era mejor asegurarse que lo recibieras.

Hermione lo miró confundida mientras el mago sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul.

\- No está maldito - le aseguró el mago - pero no me sentiré mal si quieres comprobar que no haya nada extraño, escuché lo de tus padres y yo… yo sólo pensé que querrías tenerlo.

Intrigada, tomó la bolsa de Draco, sin revisar por maldiciones o trucos. La abrió y encontró una cadena de plata con un corazón. Hermione la reconoció enseguida, dio vuelta el corazón y ahí, estaba la inscripción: "Siempre contigo, Patrick y Carolin Granger". Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, casi pensó que era una broma, pero Malfoy no tenía cómo saber del regalo que sus padres antes de tomar el Hogwarts Express por primera vez.

De pronto pensó en la última vez que lo tuvo puesto. El recuerdo de estar en el piso de la Mansión Malfoy pasó por su mente, Bellatrix la tenía sujeta y bruscamente tiró de la cadena, para luego colocar la daga maldita en su cuello. Podía escuchar el sonido de metal de su cadena contra el piso de piedra, estaba segura que se había roto y después de todo lo que había pasado, la había dado por perdida.

Hermione miró Malfoy, con ojos aguados, casi listos para soltar lágrimas y sin pensarlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace una semana que estaría abrazando a Draco Malfoy, la hubiese mandado a revisarse la cabeza a San Mungo. El mago estaba visiblemente incómodo, su cuerpo no parecía estar acostumbrado a recibir expresiones físicas de afecto, sus brazos tiesos se movieron lentamente para corresponderle, pero de una manera robótica.

\- Gracias - susurró Hermione antes de soltarlo - es lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses.

Era honesta, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, después de pensar muchas noches en tomar un traslador internacional a Sidney para buscar a Wendel y Monica Wilkins, ver la cadena de plata de sus padres después de tanto tiempo, le hizo sentir que de verdad aún estaban con ella.

\- No es nada - le aseguró Malfoy - sólo, creía que debías tenerlo, la familia es importante.

Hermione sabía que era el momento para decirle que estaba bien, que aunque no se imaginaba siendo su amiga y si sentía que había sido el atormentador de su infancia, ella no lo culpaba de lo que había ocurrido en su hogar.

Dándose vuelta, buscó la mirada de Remus, que no estaba a más de un metro de ella, claramente escuchando todo lo que habían hablando, listo para intervenir en el caso de que fuese necesario. Teddy, aun en sus brazos, tenía el cabello liso y platinado, igual que Draco. Su rostro aun no cambiaba, tenía los ojos y labios de Remus, también las orejas, pero su nariz era la de Nymphadora Tonks, que junto al cabello rubio platinada dejaba ver el parentesco sanguíneo que tenía con Draco Malfoy.

\- Si, la familia es importante - comentó Hermione - ¿Recuerdas al profesor Lupin?

Remus dio un paso adelante, quedando junto a Hermione.

\- Señor Malfoy - saludó el hombre lobo estirando el brazo que no sujetaba a su hijo.

\- Profesor - respondió Draco luego de un segundo de duda, estrechando la mano del hombre lobo, para luego quedarse mirando a Teddy - Y…

\- Edward - señaló Remus - Edward Lupin.

Draco se quedó mirando al niño, estiró su mano como si se tratara de un adulto y el pequeño la sujetó con fuerza, para luego cambiar su cabello, esta vez a un color turquesa.

\- Metamorfomago - murmuró Draco impresionado - ¡Brillante! Mi madre me ha comentado que su abuelo era un metamorfomago, siempre soñé con ser uno.

\- Como su tatarabuelo - agregó Remus riendo al ver la cara confundida de su ex alumno - Edward es el hijo de tu prima Nymphadora.

Teddy volvió a cambiar su cabello, probablemente al ver la reacción en la cara de Draco cuando cambió su cabello anteriormente. Pero el mago se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, aun sintiendo como el niño agarraba su mano como si fuese un juguete.

\- ¿Tiene contacto con Andromeda Black, profesor? - preguntó el joven.

\- Tonks, Andromeda Tonks - corrigió Remus - vivo con ella.

\- Yo sólo he podido salir para rendir mis exámenes por mi arresto domiciliario - explicó Draco - pero mi madre, después de la sentencia de mi padre a estado sola, no sale aunque no tiene ninguna restricción, estoy algo preocupado, últimamente ella me ha hablado mucho de su hermana Andrómeda y creo que le gustaría reconectarse con ella.

\- Puedo preguntar - insinuó el hombre lobo - no puedo prometer nada, ambas no se separaron en los mejores términos, pero definitivamente puedo preguntar.

\- Gracias, profesor.

Ya en Grimmauld Place, Hermione explicó lo que Draco Malfoy le había dado y que, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido al principio de la semana, parte de ella pensaba que incluso Draco Malfoy merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Feliz, Hermione desenganchó la cadena e intentó colocarla alrededor de su cuello, pero no tuvo éxito.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Remus casualmente mientras terminaba de calentar la comida de Teddy.

Asintiendo, Hermione le entregó la cadena y levantó su descontrolado cabello, para que Remus pudiera cerrar el broche.

\- Estoy seguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti - susurró Remus rodeando su cuello con la cadena, cerrando el broche y bajando sus manos para que su cabellera callera sobre sus hombre - ¿Así está bien?

\- Es perfecto, Remus - sonrió Hermione - gracias.

* * *

Debo admitir que luego de escribir la primera escena con Draco Malfoy pensé en cómo esa parte sería un buen comienzo para un increíble Dramione y con el final, más enganchada quedé con la idea, ¿Alguno aquí gusta de esa pareja?, no es mi OTP y no me imagino escribiéndolos, pero Oh, por Merlín que disfruto leerlos cuando están bien escritos. Gracias por comentar, poner en favoritos y seguir, espero me digan que piensan de este capítulo, como ven, de a poco y lentamente, los engranajes de esta relación empiezan a moverse.

Debo comentar que hoy escribí el epílogo de esta historia y he quedado llena de energía y entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo esta historia que por el momento contará con 15 capítulos.

_Roben una sonrisa, salten sobre un sillón y vean fotos antiguas. _

**_Simona Polle_**


	7. Tragedia

**VII TRAGEDIA**

La vida de Hermione iba se iba construyendo de a poco. Aún sufría de ataques de pánico y tenía pesadillas, pero cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Ir a La Madriguera no le afectaba como antes y ahora podía caminar sola por Diagon Alley sin sentirse ansiosa todo el tiempo.

La gente aún se la quedaba mirando y a veces algunos niños le pedían un autógrafo.

Aún vivía en Grimmauld Place con Harry, quien terminaba su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores. No mucho había cambiado en la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black. Kreacher era menos gruñón y mejoró su sanidad, limpiaba el lugar y ya no se quejaba que el retrato de su ex ama no estuviera en la sala. Su amigo aún le preparaba el desayuno cada mañana, pero ahora ambos iban juntos al Ministerio de Mágica, donde la bruja trabajaba.

Algunas personas cuestionaron su decisión de tomar el trabajo como asistente junior de Cuthbert Mockridge, el actual jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No era un departamento tan reconocido y con sus resultados en los EXTASIS y su reputación como héroe de guerra, Hermione tenía la posibilidad de ir a departamentos más prestigiosos como el Departamento de Misterios o el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Las ofertas habían sido tentadores pero ella encontró felicidad en su trabajo.

Al principio había tenido dudas, la estructura del lugar era un desastre, pero era la misma que en la mayoría de los departamentos. No podía creer que un área que trabajaba con criaturas mágicas, sólo contase con una persona que fuera una criatura. Y aun así, Remus solo trabajaba como independiente, porque las leyes no le permitían ser un trabajador de planta por su condición, él mismo le había comentado que si no fuera por Kingsley y su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, jamás hubiese sido aceptado en el trabajo.

No había ningún fantasma en la división de espíritus, Gringotts era una de las pocas instituciones manejadas por no humanos que el Ministerio tomaba en cuenta, no había ningún contacto oficial con centauros o gente de agua y aunque eso fuese aceptable —¡Y no lo era!—, dentro del departamento solo había cinco mujeres trabajando, tres de las cuales eran secretarias.

Fueron meses de escuchar a gente comentar sobre lo imposible que era su encrucijada contra las injusticias de las criaturas en el mundo mágico, pero cuando luego de un año la ascendieron a jefa de proyectos especiales por lograr un acuerdo con los centauros del Bosque Prohibido, nadie se atrevió a volver a poner en duda sus objetivos.

Cuando logró hacer que el Wizengamot aprobase el Manifiesto de Derechos Básicos de los Elfos Domésticos, la gente empezó a tomarla en serio.

Quizá no había conseguido que tuvieran sueldos, pero ahora todos debían tener lugares adecuados para dormir, no podían haber castigos físicos y tener acceso a comidas y salud. Harry le había dicho que Dobby hubiese estado orgulloso.

Teddy seguía siendo parte de sus vidas, el niño de dos años pasaba tanto tiempo en Grimmauld Place como en la casa que Remus compartía con Adromeda Tonks. El pequeño no solo era consentido por Harry, Hermione, su padre, su abuela y los Weasley, sino que también por Narcissa Malfoy.

No era amiga de Draco Malfoy, ni planeaba serlo. El mago terminó su arraigo domiciliario y se fue a estudiar en el Instituto de Magiarquitectura de Paris, aprovechando que su nombre no estaba manchado como en Gran Bretaña. Y aunque aún no había visto a Narcissa Malfoy cara a cara, al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana, con quien se reconectó después de todas las tragedias de la guerra.

\- Gracias, Hermione - le sonrió la bruja en una de los almuerzos de Molly Weasley - no pensé que volvería a hablar con Cissy y sé lo difícil que debió ser haber hablado con Draco, pero después de tantos años y perder a tanta gente, siento que he vuelto a tener a mi familia.

\- Fue Remus - contestó Hermione - yo solo produje la oportunidad.

\- De todos modos, gracias - volvió a decir Andrómeda - creo que al fin veo paz y felicidad en el futuro.

Lamentablemente, un mes después de esa pequeña conversación y con tan solo cincuenta años, Andrómeda fue diagnosticada con viruela de dragón.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? - preguntó Hermione acompañando a Remus a San Mungo.

\- Solo esperar - respondió Narcissa Malfoy con los ojos hinchados y llenos de preocupación - aún no hay una cura para la viruela de dragón.

Narcissa se aseguró de pagar por los mejores sanadores e investigadores de europa y ayudó a Remus a cuidar a Teddy cuando él se transformaba o tomaba misiones para el ministerio.

Andrómeda tenía una sala privada dentro de San Mungo y, tomando precauciones por el contagio, era visitada por su familia y amigos constantemente, pero cada semana podían ver cómo se deterioraba.

Hermione se ofreció a hacerse cargo de hacer la poción Matalobos, a pesar de las aprensiones del hombre lobo.

\- Remus, escucha - intentó razonar Hermione - yo ya quería hacer la poción para otros hombres lobos que no pueden costearla. Además me sirve para mi investigación, sabes muy bien que queremos que el Ministerio financie la poción y me servirá para ver herbólogos que quieran firmar convenios con el Ministerio, no es ningún problema.

Era una mentira, si bien tenía planeado hacerlo en algún momento, solo lo iba a hacer cuando tuviese seguro un poco de financiamiento de parte del departamento o cuando pudiera descontar horas de trabajo.

Pero Remus lo necesitaba.

\- Solo si yo pago los ingredientes y tu tiempo - aceptó Remus - si no aceptas dinero, acepta ayuda con tu trabajo o lo que quieras.

\- Trato - levantó la mano Hermione para estrechar la del hombre lobo.

Así Hermione empezó a hacer la poción Matalobos en el sótano de Grimmauld Place. Horace Slughorn resultó de mucha ayuda los primeros meses, ayudándo a conseguir ingredientes a precio costo y haciendo revisión de la poción para asegurarse de que estaba bien hecha.

Y aunque Remus no quería, Hermione no pudo evitar ir a la casa que Remus compartía con Andromeda el día después de la luna llena, para ayudarlo después de su transformación.

\- Viví con Ron y Harry en una tienda de campaña por meses, Remus - le reprochó la bruja mientras le pasaba una túnica para taparse - si crees que no he visto el cuerpo de un hombre antes, estás muy equivocado.

\- ¿Haz visto a Harry desnudo? - se rió el hombre lobo aún en el piso del sótano donde se encerraba - estoy seguro que Rita Skeeter me pagaría bien por esa información.

\- Dile lo que quieras - murmuró Hermione obligando a Remus a apoyarse en ella para subir las escaleras - Esa mujer no puede decir una palabra de mi sin ir a Azkaban.

\- ¿Quiero saber qué significa eso?.

\- Probablemente no.

\- Recuerdame no tenerte como enemiga, Granger.

Harry intentaba ayudar lo más posible, la vida en la Academia consumía la mayoría de su tiempo, pero hacía todo lo posible por balancear los momentos que tenía con GInny, Hermione y Teddy. A veces llevaba a su ahijado a partidos de quidditch, vestido en el uniforme de las Arpías de Holyhead que la pelirroja le había comprado, otras acompañaba a Hermione a colocar flores al cementerio donde habían enterrado a Ron. A veces la bruja dormía en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas y Harry la abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, igual como hacían cuando estuvieron solos en la carpa

un par de años atrás.

Agradecían que Ginny no pusiera ningún problema con su dinámica como amigos. Lo habían hablado y le había asegurado que confiaba plenamente en ambos. La pelirroja entendía a la perfección la necesidad de tener a alguien al lado, porque ella también tenía sus traumas. Hermione recordaba muy bien como en su tercer año Ginny le preguntaba si podía dormir con ella después de tener pesadillas sobre Tom Riddle.

Sus visitas nocturnas siguieron por un par de años hasta que Ginny le aseguró de que ya no tenía pesadillas, o que si tenía, ya no le afectaban tanto como antes.

\- Cuando Ginny se venga a vivir contigo - comentó entre risas una mañana de Junio - te prometo que no vendré a invadir tu cama.

Harry empalideció y Hermione rió aún más fuerte.

\- No hay planes de que ocurra - respondió Harry entre serio y nervioso - aún me queda un año de Academia y luego siguen misiones en el extranjero, Ginny viaja constantemente por los partidos de Quidditch y la verdad ninguno de los dos quiere tomar decisiones apresuradas, estamos bien tal y cómo…

\- Harry - interrumpió Hermione - era solo una broma, está bien que esperen. Todos sabemos que ambos necesitan este tiempo para estar relajado, no para cumplir las expectativas de nadie, no necesitan apresurarse - Hermione lo miró y sonrió picaramente - además Molly no dejará que su única hija viva con su pareja fuera del matrimonio.

\- ¿Oh, por favor, no me hagas recordar las indirectas! - rogó Harry fingiendo quejarse - hace un mes trató de darme la charla.

\- ¿Qué charla?

\- Esa charla, Hermione, la que Sirius me dio antes de entrar a quinto año.

La risa de ambos hacía eco contra las paredes de la habitación de Harry.

\- El verano antes de cuarto año, Molly me dió la charla junto con Ginny, como si mi madre no me hubiese hablado conmigo sobre el tema - contó Hermione - aunque debo admitir que quizá fue una buena idea, mi madre no me podía dar la visión de una bruja.

\- Hubieses visto la cara de Ron cuando Arthur le empezó a hablar del tema - comentó Harry - nunca lo había visto tan incómodo.

Hermione sonrió recordando a Ron, empezó a girar su anillo, que aun no desaparecía de su dedo y miró a su amigo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Ron se hubiese casado conmigo? - preguntó algo nerviosa - ya sabes, después de darse cuenta que la guerra terminó y que era libre de vivir, que no teníamos que apresurar nada.

\- Ron te amaba - le aseguró Harry - quizá Ron se hubiera demorado cinco años en mostrarte ese anillo o tal vez lo hubiera hecho justo después de la batalla, nadie lo sabe ˈMione, pero sí sé que Ron era honesto y que los dos se amaban, eso es lo importante.

la bruja se había acomodado en el pecho de su amigo, mientras lo escuchaba hablar, preguntándose en qué momento Harry se había vuelto tan maduro. Aún podía recordar cuando no podía entender lo que estaba pasando Cho Chang cuando empezaron a salir y ahora él mostraba empatía y sabiduría más allá de su edad.

Justo cuando se iban a levantar, una gran lechuza de plumas negras empezó a golpear la ventana de la habitación. Harry se dirigió a la ventana y la lechuza voló hacía donde estaba Hermione, dejó un pequeño sobre en sus manos ella y volvió a salir apresuradamente del lugar, sin esperar una recompensa.

\- No conozco esta lechuza - comentó la bruja mientras veía su nombre elegantemente escrito en el sobre - y no son ni las siete.

Harry se apresuró en quitarle el sobre de las manos y empezó a lanzar hechizos para asegurarse de que no había ninguna maldición en la carta. Luego de unos momentos se la volvió a pasar para que la abriera.

"Granger,

No sé si alguien te avisará antes de que te llegue esta carta, pero estoy en San Mungo con mi madre. Andrómeda falleció hace unos momentos. Mi madre está con el profesor Lupin, pero ambos están inconsolables, yo estoy con Edward en el pasillo, mientras ellos hablan con los sanadores.

Lamento tener que escribir tan temprano, pero no sé a quién más acudir, puedo hacerme cargo de la situación, pero no creo que yo sea la persona indicada para hablar con el profesor Lupin, tú eres la única persona que sé que habla con él, ¿podrías venir?

Mi sentido pésame,

Draco Malfoy"

\- Oh, Harry - saltó Hermione con ojos llorosos mientras volvía a leer la carta - tenemos que ir a San Mundo.

Ambos se arreglaron enseguida, mandaron cartas al Ministerio anunciando que se tomarían el día libre y fueron al hospital a través de la Red Flu.

Cuando llegaron, Draco Malfoy aún estaba afuera de la habitación de Andrómeda, cargando a Teddy en sus brazos.

\- Malfoy - saludó Hermione - gracias por avisarme, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan dentro?

\- Unos treinta minutos - informó el chico - no he querido interrumpirlos con Edward en brazos.

El inusual trío espero espero a que se abrieran las puertas, sin decir muchas palabras. En algún momento Harry tomó a Teddy que se había despertado. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y de ahí salieron Narcissa Malfoy y Remus Lupin, con los ojos hinchados pero tratando mantener la compostura.

Hermione agradeció internamente que esa noche era cuarto menguante. Si hubiese sido luna llena Remus tendría la peor transformación del año asegurada.

El hombre lobo se sorprendió al verlos, pero luego intentó sonreír. Ambos anunciaron que Andrómeda había fallecido sin dolor y que simplemente, era el momento. Draco tomó la mano de su madre y Harry le entregó su hijo a Remus.

Dos días después estaban en un cementerio a las afueras de Chelmsford, donde estaba las lápidas de Edward y Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione sabía que el ataúd del señor Tonks estaba vacío, porque nunca habían encontrado el cuerpo, pero este era el lugar donde Andromeda dijo que quería esta.

Con su familia.

La ceremonia fue corta, varios magos y brujas llegaron a decir adiós a Andrómeda y a pesar que algunos miraban con sorpresa e indignación a los Malfoy que estaban en primera fila, no hubo ningún incidente.

Un pequeño mago con túnica negra dio unas palabras de ánimo, agradeció a los asistentes y todo casi tan rápido como había empezado, las personas empezaron a despedirse.

Hermione espero en una esquina mientras la gente le daba el pésame Remus. Harry se marchó con Teddy a Grimmauld Place y Narcissa Malfoy se acercó a ella.

\- Señorita Granger - saludó Narcissa Malfoy sentándose a su lado - quizá no tuvimos mucho tiempo juntas, pero Andy y yo aprovechamos cada segundo que tuvimos juntas y por ello estoy eternamente agradecida.

\- Tal y como le dije a su hijo, Madame Malfoy - repitió Hermione - la familia es importante, de verdad lamento que el tiempo fuese más rápido de lo que hubiésemos querido.

\- El tiempo a veces es relativo - comentó Narcissa - unos meses con Andrómeda me trajeron la felicidad de años acomulados. El instante en el que pensé que Draco estaba muerto, a pesar de ser solo un instante, lo sentí como décadas. Perdonar mis propios errores, es eterno.

\- No puedo decir que estoy entendiendo - reconoció Hermione un tanto confundida.

La bruja colocó una mano sobre la suya y Hermione se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta. Era extraño como una mujer tan hermosa podía tener ojos tan tristes, como un retrato barroco, trabajado para mostrar extrema elegancia, pero oculto en tonos lúgubres.

\- Lamento lo que mi hermana hizo, lamento no haberla detenido, lamento tantas cosas - confesó la bruja - pero por sobre todas las cosas, lamento no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo que Andy tenía razón, que lo que nos enseñaban era una doctrina que nos llevaría al fracaso, una doctrina que lamentablemente inculqué en Draco. Marqué para siempre a mi propio hijo y usted pagó las consecuencias.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, quería decirle que no esperaba ninguna disculpa de ella, pero escucharla le hacía pensar que quizá todo lo que habían luchado había tenido una razón de ser.

\- No espero un perdón, porque no creo merecerlo, pero quiero que sepa que lo siento y agradezco la oportunidad que me ha dado.

\- Yo... - murmuró Hermione - … no estoy segura de qué decir.

\- No hay nada que decir, solo quiero que sepa, y entiendo si hay desconfianza, que hablo con honestidad. Unirme con mi hermana fue un enorme regalo que aprecio y aunque ella no esté, seguiré en la vida de Edward, tanto como Remus Lupin me lo permita. No quiero incomodar, sé que mi presencia puede traer malos recuerdos y creí oportuno hablar antes de que nos encontremos en un lugar de sorpresa, lo último que deseo es incomodar.

\- Gracias - dijo honestamente Hermione - por la consideración.

\- Ojalá todo lo que hemos vivido, tenga algún sentido.

Y con esas palabras, Hermione vio como la bruja se levanta, se despidió elegantemente, para luego ir donde su hijo y desaparecer.

Al ver a su alrededor, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba sola, solo Remus estaba frente a la tumba de Andromeda. Lentamente, la bruja caminó hacía él y se colocó a su lado.

\- Siempre pensé que estaba maldito por la licantropía - murmuró Remus - pero ahora siento que llevo una maldición mayor, una que se lleva a cada persona cercana.

\- No estás maldito, Remus - le recordó Hermione - la vida lo está.

Hermione se arrodilló y movió su varita. Al lado de algunas flores que Narcissa había colocado, empezaron a crecer fresias rosadas como el cabello de Nymphadora Tonks. Al darse vuelta se encontró con un Remus Lupin lleno de lágrimas.

\- No sé lo que voy a hacer - confesó el mago.

\- Lo que vamos a hacer, Remus - le corrigió Hermione - no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros.

\- No quiero imponer mis problemas, menos en dos jóvenes que deberían estar viviendo sus vida, no cuidando de un infante o sanando hombres lobos.

Indignada, la bruja se puso frente a Remus, con el ceño fruncido y apuntándole el pecho con el dedo índice. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo había hablado con Harry. Ambos sabían que Remus caería en un círculo de culpa que le impediría incluso pedir ayuda.

Y ellos no lo iban a aceptar.

\- Hipócrita - dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Perdón? - saltó Remus asombrado.

\- Me escuchaste, Remus, eres un hipócrita si esperas que te dejaremos solo, cuando tu eres el primero en escucharnos, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a buscar tus cosas y las moveremos a Grimmauld Place, donde Harry tiene una habitación para ti y Teddy. Nos tendrás a nosotros, a todos los Weasley, Fleur ya ha mencionado que no tiene problemas en cuidar a Teddy junto con Victoire y, por lo que acabo de entender, tienes la ayuda incondicional de Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Pero…

\- Remus John Lupin, si esperas que te dejaremos a ti y a Teddy solos, me sentiré ofendida.

Remus lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, que lo sujetó sin hacer ninguna pregunta. En silencio se quedó en medio del cementerio, sintiendo cómo respiración agitada del hombre lobo se iba relajando lentamente.

Parte de ella se sentía culpable por haber sido tan directa, pero sabía que era la única opción. No quería dejarle espacio a Remus para encontrar excusas y caer en el abismo de la culpa y la soledad.

\- ¿Vamos? - le preguntó al fin Hermione.

El hombre lobo asintió y ambos desaparecieron del cementerio como por arte de magia.

* * *

Un capítulo contundente, lleno de muchas interacciones y tristezas. Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me hacen muy feliz y espero poder recompensarlos con muchos capítulos. ¿Qué piensan de Narcissa?, es el único personaje que no sé si profundizaré, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención, creo que ella y Remus son interesantes juntos, al fin y al cabo, tienen casi la misma edad.

Quiero hacer una auto propaganda, comentar que estoy haciendo una revisión de una historia que cumple ya una década, un Lily James que había detenido porque mi manera de escribir cambió bastante, pero ahora decidí actualizarla. Si deciden leerla (Esto es 1977, en mi perfil), lean solo los capítulos que digan "capítulo revisado", ya que algunas coas irán cambiando, pero espero lo puedan ver. Es definitivamente más alegre que esta historia.

_Canten desafinadamente, pinten un cuadro, sonríanle al espejo. _

**_Simona Polle_**


	8. Chocolate

**VIII CHOCOLATE**

Después de todas las historias sobre Grimmauld Place que Sirius Black le había contado durante sus años en Hogwarts y el lúgubre tiempo en que la casa se transformó en el lugar de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, Remus nunca se imaginó que volvería voluntariamente a vivir ahí.

De a poco la convivencia se fue ordenando orgánicamente. Kreacher fue uno de los más entusiastas al notar que la noble y ancestral casa de los Black volviera a renacer con la llegada de Teddy, un niño de tan solo dos años y medio, pero que tenía la sangre de sus antiguos amos.

Al pequeño le gustaba correr por las escaleras, jugar a las escondidas y manipular a Harry para que le diera galletas que supuestamente sólo eran para la cena. Aún no podía entender completamente que Andrómeda no estuviera, pero con la ayuda de Molly, Narcissa y Fleur, de a poco se fue acomodando a su nueva vida.

Harry había empezado su último año en la Academia de Aurores. El entrenamiento era tan exigente que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Hermione para crear un plan de estudios que fuese compatible con los horarios irregulares de las exigentes misiones que empezaba a tener.

El tiempo en el que no estudiaba, entrenaba o consentía a Teddy, lo ocupaba en ir a ver a Ginny a Wrexham, donde entrenaba para su primera temporada fuera del banco de reserva de las Harpías de Holyhead.

Aún así, intentaba pasar tiempo en Grimmauld Place y de preparar el desayuno de Hermione, recordándole que era una de las razones de por qué ella se había mudado con él.

_\- Yo también puedo hacer desayuno - le comentó Remus mientras veía a Harry revolver huevos en una sartén - no tienes que levantarte tan temprano siempre, te aseguro que me he encargado de varios desayunos y almuerzos._

_\- Gracias, Remus, estoy seguro que puedes cocinar, pero es casi como una tradición - rió Harry animadamente asegurándose de que Hermione escuchara - en realidad lo hago para recordarle a Hermione que jamás debería acercarse a la cocina, excepto si quiere intoxicarnos.  
_

_\- ¡HARRY! - gritó la chica indignada._

Remus logró acomodarse rápidamente a la vida con dos jóvenes y su hijo, en parte porque era su única alternativa, porque las leyes aún no lo dejaban ser parte de los trabajadores de planta con los que podría tener beneficios para ganar un sueldo estable y poder criar a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

Aún seguía como trabajador independiente del Ministerio, pero tuvo que tomar horarios que le permitieran pasar tiempo con su hijo y que calzaran con los horarios en que Fleur, Molly o Narcissa estuvieran disponibles.

Si no fuera por el dinero que aún tenía por su Orden de Merlín, la herencia de los Tonks y el fondo de huérfanos de la guerra, no podría costear la vida de él y su hijo, ya que ser un hombre lobo significaba gastar mensualmente grandes sumas por los ingredientes de la poción Matalobos y productos de sanación especializados.

Tenía la suerte de tener el sótano de los Tonks para transformarse de forma segura bajo los efectos de la poción Matalobos que Hermione le seguía preparando, además la bruja seguía volviendo cada mañana luego de la luna llena para curarlo.

_\- ¿Algún día me dejarás recompensarte por tu ayuda? - le preguntó - ¿o acaso quedaré en deuda contigo de por vida?.  
_

_\- Remus Lupin, no seas dramático - le ordenó la bruja mientras revisaba su espalda - no me debes absolutamente nada, para eso están los amigos._

La bruja sabía que había tomado una buena decisión al quedarse en Grimmauld Place, porque no sólo aún estaba en el principio de una carrera ministerial con un sueldo que no le permitía independizarse completamente, sino que también necesitaba tener a gente a su alrededor. Personas de confianza que no la acosaran, ni le preguntaran cada día si estaba bien.

Porque estaba mejor, pero notaba que no estaba completamente bien.

Estaba completamente enfocada en su trabajo, en modernizar el departamento y crear leyes que aseguraran un cambio positivo en la comunidad mágica y su relación con las Criaturas Mágicas.

Hasta ese momento, había sorprendido a todos con sus logros y cambios radicales que estaban basados más en su capacidad de investigación y su meticuloso trabajo, que en su fama, como algunos intentaban insinuar.

Había logrado integrar a brujas en el departamento, además de tener representantes oficiales para la gente de agua, centauros y vampiros en los departamentos, lo que aseguraba la integración de las comunidades en las futuras leyes y regulaciones.

Incluso logró crear un departamento contra la captura ilegal y tráfico de criaturas mágicas, que con solo un mes de labor, consiguió capturar una banda encargada de revender caparazones de cangrejos de fuego. También logró la representación de

Pero lejos su mejor logro no fue dentro de su departamento, sino que en uno de los proyectos especiales que Kingsley le encargó en secreto. Le costó demorar algunos proyectos de ley y más de una noche de sueño, pero luego de presentar antecedentes provenientes de setenta y seis víctimas, sus informes llenos de pruebas irrefutables lograron arrestar y juzgar a Dolores Umbridge por sus crímenes contra los nacidos de muggles.

Luego de aún más trabajo, evitó que la defensa de Dolores Umbridge pudiera anular el caso aludiendo el uso del encantamiento Imperio, como todos temían.

_\- Cuarenta y ocho años en Azkaban - sentenció Elphias Doge._

Cuando volvió del Wizengamot, Harry y Remus la esperaban con una cena de celebración, la primera celebración en la que Hermione no se sintió culpable de estar feliz desde la muerte de Ron, porque si bien sabía que los Dementores fueron relegados de sus trabajos en Azkaban, sentía que se había hecho justicia.

_\- ¡Por Hermione! - brindaron los tres._

A pesar de todo, la convivencia no estaba exenta de momentos incómodos, como cuando Teddy tuvo su primera experiencia con magia accidental. Hermione salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Teddy abriendo las puertas bajo el lavabo del baño, sacando sus productos muggles femeninos y abriendolos como si fueran pegatinas.

_\- ¡Edward Lupin! - le llamó la atención Hermione._

_La sorpresa de ser descubierto hizo que el niño lanzara las tres cajas, que en vez de caer al suelo, empezaron a volar por el aire, saliendo por el pasillo y, para la vergüenza de la bruja, multiplicándose sin parar._

_Remus salió de su habitación rápidamente y se encontró con un torbellino de toallas sanitarias y tampones volando por los aires._

_\- Oh, Hermione, lo siento - se disculpó Remus mientras veía a Hermione mover su varita para desaparecer los productos con rapidez - prometo compensarte._

_Hermione tenía sus mejillas rojas y en vez de mirar al hombre lobo a los ojos, se dirigió a Teddy que aún estaba asombrado de lo que había pasado._

_-¿Un helado para celebrar tu primera magia accidental, Teddy? - le preguntó al niño mientras lo levantaba en sus brazos con una sonrisa - tu padre me debe la copa de helado más grande que encontremos y puedo compartirla contigo._

_Remus solo rió y la siguió por las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Teddy decir sus sabores de helado favoritos._

Pero lejos el peor momento fue la conversación que Remus quiso tener con Harry cuando empezó a notar que algunas noches, Hermione se levantaba e iba a la habitación de Harry, sin volver hasta la mañana siguiente.

_– Yo también fui joven, Harry, pero como un amigo de tus padres me siento en la obligación de decir algo - empezó a hablar Remus._

_El hombre lobo estaba nervioso, no era una conversación que quería tener, pero habían muchos indicios, no sólo las subidas de Hermione al piso de Harry, también pensaba en cómo Harry le preparaba desayuno y una mañana, siguiendo a Teddy que había entrado de sorpresa a la habitación de Hermione, se encontró con ambos jóvenes abrazados bajo el cobertor de la bruja, el brazo del mago sobre la cintura de la bruja y las gafas redondas en el piso._

_En ese momento, mientras sacaba a su hijo de la habitación y cerraba la puerta pensó en Sirius, que le había apostado treinta Galleons a que iba a nacer una relación amorosa entre Harry y Hermione antes de que terminaran su educación en Hogwarts._

_Era imposible no notar que ambos se respetaban y querían incondicionalmente. Lo veía en sus sonrisas, en cómo dependían el uno del otro y como de apoco sanaban juntos los horrores de la guerra._

_No quiso decir nada, porque entendía que quizá no querían hacer nada público, en especial por como Hermione podía sentirse al empezar una relación con el mejor amigo de Ronald Weasley y como otros pudieran reaccionar. Iba a darles espacio, quizá buscar un nuevo lugar para cuando la pareja decidiera que querían vivir solos._

_Pero todos sus planes cambiaron el día anterior a la conversación, cuando Ginevra Weasley entró por sorpresa por la Red Flu y animadamente y frente a Hermione y él, saltó sobre Harry, saludándolo con un apasionado beso._

_Intentando no parecer sorprendido, se fijó que Hermione sonreía con honestidad y sin mostrar ni una gota de sorpresa o enojo, mientras Ginny contaba que la iban a poner como jugadora oficial para toda la temporada._

_\- No negaré que ambos han sufrido mucho, más que la mayoría y quizá creen que es la mejor manera de sanar, pero créeme que no es la solución._

_Harry lo miró confundido, no estaba entendiendo de qué le estaban hablando._

_– Sé que ya son adultos como para tomar sus propias decisiones y asumir consecuencias, pero te puedo asegurar que estar a escondidas y que no te comprometas solo va a terminar dañándola, además de terminar con su amistad. No puedo obligarte a nada, Harry, pero te pido que hagas lo correcto.  
_

_– Remus, pero de verdad no sé de qué estás hablando - le aseguró Harry.  
_

_– ¡Harry James Potter! No niegues que estas jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, ¿Qué crees que pensará Ginevra cuando se entere que casi todas las noches que no estás en misiones, Hermione sube a escondidas a tu habitación?_

_Remus esperaba que el hijo de su mejor amigo entrara en razón, que diera una explicación de su error. Él no quería juzgarlo, Harry era joven y había vivido en la misma habitación que Sirius Black en Hogwarts, sabía que no siempre uno tomaba las decisiones correctas con respecto al corazón._

_Pero en vez de un rostro culpable se encontró con una cara burlesca y una gran carcajada._

_– Oy, Remus - rió Harry - Ginny sabe que Hermione pasa las noches conmigo._

_Harry hubiese pagado una gran cantidad de Galleons por una fotografía del rostro de Remus Lupin en ese momento. Pálido, con los ojos desorbitados y probablemente pensando en que no entendía a la juventud._

_De pronto, el hombre volvió a retomar la compostura._

_– Que ambas partes estén de acuerdo, no siempre significa que esté bien, Harry, he tenido algunas conversaciones con Hermione y no creo que esto sea sano. Ella aún está sanando y no deberías jugar con sus emociones, ¡Merlín, Ella aún usa el anillo de Ronald Weasley todos los días!._

_Harry posó su mano en el hombro de Remus, esta vez con el rostro extremadamente serio. El hombre lobo no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que el mismo muchacho lo encaró por querer huir con ellos en su misión contra Voldemort, dejando a su mujer y hijos abandonados._

_Se veía intimidante._

_\- Nunca insinúes que no tengo el bienestar de Hermione como prioridad en mi vida, nunca - dijo Harry con firmeza - quizá es algo que debimos hablar contigo cuando llegaste, así como lo hablamos con Ginny, pero necesito que entiendas que ninguno de los dos ha hablado públicamente de lo que pasamos esos meses que estuvimos en fuga, sólo el Departamento de Misterios sabe exactamente a qué tipo de magia nos enfrentamos y planeamos dejarlo así por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que fue horrible y ambos aún sufrimos las consecuencias cada día._

_Remus nunca había preguntado qué había pasado ese año antes de la batalla final, sabía algunos detalles, sabía que Ron se había separado de ellos por un tiempo, que salieron de Gringotts sobre un dragón y que Hermione había vivido algo horrible en la Mansión Malfoy, pero exactamente qué y por qué hicieron lo que hicieron, era un secreto que al parecer se llevarían a la tumba. Kingsley les había explicado que simplemente debían confiar en que esta vez Lord Voldemort estaba fuera de sus vidas._

_Que Harry estuviera hablando del tema era inesperado._

_\- En ese tiempo nos acostumbramos a dormir juntos, Remus, solo dormir - le aseguró Harry aún con seriedad - era la única opción de asegurarnos de que no nos abandonaríamos, de que aún estábamos ahí, luchando juntos. Era la única forma de calmarnos, cuando nuestras mentes estaban siendo manipuladas por...  
_

_– Harry …  
_

_– A veces tenemos pesadillas, que no son parte de nuestra imaginación, Remus - confesó el chico esta vez con una voz más suave - revivimos el pasado y no es un mero recuerdo, es magia obscura y la mejor solución que tenemos es dormir juntos, para recordarnos que no estamos solos. Ginny lo sabe y lo entiende._

_Remus abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Aún no entendía exactamente qué les había ocurrido, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que ni siquiera su licantropía podía compararse completamente con lo que les había ocurrido._

_Estaba avergonzado de haber sacado conclusiones que ahora le parecían absurdas. Conocía a Harry, nunca le había mostrado indicios de faltar el respeto a ninguna bruja._

_– Nunca vuelvas a insinuar que le estoy haciendo daño a Hermione - volvió a insistir Harry en medio del abrazo - agradezco que te preocupes por ella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que pueda hablar contigo, porque tienes razón, no ha sido fácil para ella pero…  
_

_– Lo siento, Harry - lo detuvo el hombre lobo - por todo, por haber pensado mal de ustedes, de tí y por sobre todo, por no haber podido prevenir que sufrieras._

_Harry se separó de él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_– No te sientas culpable, no hay mucho que hubieses podido hacer - le informó el muchacho - pero espero que Hermione jamás se entere de que intentate defender su honor y cuestionar sus decisiones._

A pesar de los infinitos momentos incómodos y más que una pequeña pelea doméstica, cada semana se aseguraban de cenar juntos y preguntar cómo estaban.

Para Samhein Remus les enseñó las tradiciones de la comunidad mágica, que ni Harry, ni Hermione conocían por haber sido criados por muggles y por no ser explicados en Hogwarts para evitar la segregación entre las tradiciones de los alumnos.

En Diciembre Harry imitó a Sirius trayendo el pino más grande que encontró y colocándolo en medio del salón para que Teddy tuviera la mejor Navidad. Hermione conjuró decoraciones que resplandecían. Teddy ayudó a colgar guirnaldas por toda la casa y Harry estuvo seguro de que vió a Kreacher con un gorro navideño.

Un sábado en la noche de febrero Hermione se despertó asustada, estaba completamente empapada de sudor y envuelta en sus sábanas como si hubiesen intentado atraparla. Respiraba agitadamente y por un momento pensó que estaba en otra realidad, una en la que no habían destruido los horrocruxes.

Con un movimiento de varita comprobó que su hechizo silenciado aún estaba levantado sobre su habitación y luego miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

Seis para las cinco de la mañana.

Muy tarde para volver a dormir y muy temprano para levantarse. Generalmente cuando tenía una pesadilla tan vívida como la de ese día, iba directamente donde Harry, pero el mago llevaba tres días en una misión de práctica en Noruega.

Resignada se desenredo de las sabanas y se colocó sus pantuflas. Con un Accio acercó un cardigan para el frío y se dirigió al baño para quitarse el sudor y, si es que era posible, las imagenes que su pesadilla había dejado impregnadas en su mente.

Convencida de que no podría volver a dormir, decidió ir por un té y buscar un libro en la biblioteca, rogando que la distracción la ayudase.

Lentamente y con un hechizo silenciado en sus pies para no despertar a sus compañeros de piso, bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina.

\- ¿Hermione?.

Y ahí estaba, sintiendo como la vergüenza le llegaba tan rápida como una bludger. Sus ojos bajaron al piso, para apreciar el caótico atuendo nocturno que llevaba encima: una polera desgastada de la banda The Police, una de las pocas cosas que aún tenía de su madre, un pantalón tartán rojo, sus pantuflas peludas azules y un abrigador cardigan lila.

Pero no era la ropa lo que la avergonzaba, tampoco que su cabello era un nudo sobre su cabeza. Aunque se preocupaba de arreglarse para trabajar, lucir bien en su día día y jamás hubiese combinado azul, lila y rojo, llevaban meses viviendo juntos y Remus, al igual que Harry, ya la había visto desarreglada, en cama con gripe e incluso una vez llena de una sustancia verde después de una reunión con los troles de la montaña.

No, lo que le afectaba era que Remus nunca la había visto después de una de sus pesadillas y se sentía, además de mal arreglada, vulnerable. Sabía que su rostro mostraba el terror que había vivido en su pesadilla, Remus debía sentir el miedo que salía de sus poros.

Y si no fuera suficiente había bajado sin varita y no había ocultado sus cicatrices.

\- Remus - murmuró la bruja aegurándose que las mangas del cárdigan taparan su antebrazo - ¿todo bien?

\- Teddy tuvo un accidente y luego de arreglar sus sábanas y volverlo a acostar no pude dormir más - contó el hombre lobo claramente notando que la chica no estaba bien - ¿pesadilla?.

Con el pecho apretado y sin voz, Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su abdomen y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras, Hermione - le aseguró Remus calmadamente - sé que no son pesadillas normales y que Harry es quien generalmente te ayuda, como tú a él, pero espero sepas que estoy aquí, igual como el día en que rendiste tus EXTASIS.

\- No sé si estoy lista - confesó la bruja en lo que parecía un simple susurro más que una respuesta - pero, gracias.

\- Lo entiendo, no tenemos que hablar - sonrió Remus - ¿quieres un té?, acabo de preparar una tetera.

Hermione se sentó en el mesón de la cocina y vio como Remus traía una tetera de porcelana a la mesa. Sin preguntarle, el hombre lobo le sirvió una taza de té con un poco de crema y sin azúcar, tal y como le gustaba.

Por alguna razón se sintió culpable de no saber cómo el hombre prefería su té.

Remus no la presionó para para exigirle que le dijera que ocurría, ni para hablar. Tampoco parecía como si fuese a sugerir ideas para solucionar los problemas. El silencio, sólo interrumpido por algunos suaves sorbos al tomar té, no era desagradable, es más, sentía que era justo lo que necesitaba.

El té pasó por su garganta y todo su cuerpo, calmándola.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba - comentó Hermione rompiendo el silencio - quizá el té es como el chocolate y los de mentores.

\- Siempre puedes probar con chocolates - le aseguró Remus - no le digas a Harry pero tengo escondidos algunos en el mueble del pasillo.

El mago movió su varita y en unos instantes, una barra de chocolate entró volando por la cocina y se posó frente a Hermione.

Pidiendo permiso con la mirada, Hermione rompió un trozo de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca. Quizá no la calmó más, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el suave sabor del chocolate con leche.

\- Mis padres me tenían restringido el consumo de dulces y chocolates - comentó Hermione cortando un trozo más para cada uno - Hogwarts fue el primer lugar donde tuve libertad sobre la cantidad de azúcar que comía. La primera vez que fui a Hogsmeade me gasté la mesada en Honeydukes.

\- La primera vez que fui a Honeydukes sin mis padres Sirius tuvo que ayudarme a llevar todo lo que compre.

Ambos siguieron conversando de frivolidades, entre tazas de té e historias. Remus le habló de algunas travesuras en Hogsmeade con sus amigos y Hermione le relató cómo un día terminó transformada en mitad gato, mitad personas, por haber elegido el pelo equivocado.

Luego de sentirse un poco más livianos y con menos preocupaciones, notaron que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Hermione vio su taza vacía y no pudo evitar fijarse en su anillo. Lo tenía siempre puesto y luego de algunos libros de autoayuda muggle que había comprado en su tiempo en Daunt Books Marylebone, se había cuestionado si era sano apegarse tanto a un objeto.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

\- Siempre - le aseguró el Remus.

\- ¿Crées que es está bien que aún use el anillo de Ron?

Remus la miró asombrado, no esperando la pregunta, pero luego se relajo, extendiendo su brazo y colocando su mano sobre la de Hermione. Al principio la bruja se sorprendió por el íntimo contacto, pero luego notó que Remus le indicaba que mirara.

En su dedo anular tenía una simple argolla de oro que representaba su alianza con Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros tiempos, Hermione, no hay una regla que nos diga cuándo deberíamos estar listos para hacer o no hacer algo.

\- ¿Y si nunca llega el momento en que me sienta lista?

\- Entonces, comemos más chocolates a las siete de la mañana.

Hermione sonrió.

* * *

Lamento haberme tomado un largo tiempo en este capítulo, me costó bastante quedar feliz con lo que escribía y me bloqueaba en algunas conversaciones, en especial porque quería mostrar un poco de la evolución de la convivencia, sin que pareciera una lista de eventos. Creo que quede satisfecha, en especial agregando detalles como Umbridge ¿Qué creen ustedes?.

Ya estamos en más de la mitad de la historia y estoy emocionada de mostrarles lo que ocurrirá. Muchísimas gracias por escribir, agregar a favoritos y espero sigan disfrutando y comentando.

_Escuchen una canción antigua de Shakira, coman postre para el desayuno y rían sin parar._

**_Simona Polle_**


End file.
